


Doctor who? Sexy?

by vickiofasgard



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Doctor!Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickiofasgard/pseuds/vickiofasgard
Summary: Castiel é um Senhor do Tempo que tem um fascínio por humanos, especialmente por Dean Winchester. Após assistir Dean viver e morrer, Castiel decide interferir na linha temporal do humano, voltar no tempo e salvá-lo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic é para a minha fotógrafa favorita, Michelle. <3 Sim, você é minha amiga secreta do Destiel Brasil. Mas acho que você já sabe. Desculpaaaa pelo atraso. Teve um apagão aqui na cidade e como eu sou um lixo de pessoa eu deixei pra postar justo no último dia.   
> Espero que você goste, porque eu fiz com muito amor. Te amooooooooo e quero muito rolês na liberdade contigo <3

                                                                                                 

Dean Winchester se considerava um homem simples e comum. Não tinha sonhos impossíveis e se conformava com o pouco. Todos os dias acordava cedo para ir trabalhar com o seu pai e seu tio restaurando carros antigos, ia para o bar no final da tarde com os amigos e voltava de madrugada para casa, muitas vezes acompanhado. Nas quartas feiras assistia sua novela médica, mas se alguém perguntasse, ele negaria. Dean, apesar de ser um ávido leitor de terror psicológico, não se importava com questões astronômicas. Não questionava sobre a nossa existência e a de criaturas fantásticas. Gostava de se manter com o real e tocável.

Sim, no passado.

Tudo mudou quando conheceu Castiel. Ou universalmente conhecido como Doctor.

Era uma noite de quarta qualquer quando Dean se preparava para assistir sua novela quando houve um blackout, fazendo-o tropeçar na mesa de centro e cair. O loiro xingou até a quarta geração enquanto se levantava. Ouviu-se um estrondo semelhante ao barulho de choques elétricos, luzes piscaram e o ambiente ficou estático, como se a gravidade não fosse tão importante assim. Dean nunca se considerou um homem medroso, mas diante disso ele começou a desejar que tudo fosse um sonho estranho. Apesar de não acreditar, tio Bobby sempre contava histórias sobre espíritos, anjos e demônios, e seu cérebro escolheu justo essa hora para lembrar de todos os contos com vívidos detalhes. Estava de olhos fechados e no meio de um pai nosso desesperado quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Sua cabeça se virou mais rápido que o normal, procurando a fonte daquele toque. E lá estava um homem de estatura média iluminado pela luz da rua que entrava pela janela, cabelos negros e bagunçados, olhos azuis e uma sombra barba que não via uma lâmina de barbear por pelo menos 3 dias. Seu olhar era duro e robótico. Dean sentiu seu corpo gelar e reuniu forças para se levantar e pegar o seu antigo taco de baseball que deixava perto da televisão.

"Quem diabos é você e como você entrou aqui?" Dean percebeu que o homem nem piscou com a reação, só o olhou e deu um sorriso de lado.

"Dean Winchester." a voz daquele homem era grave e ressoava com uma estranha familiaridade aos ouvidos do loiro.

"Esse é o meu nome, engraçadinho. Eu perguntei quem VOCÊ era." a cada segundo que passava, o ar ficava mais pesado. O homem apenas deu uma leve risada e deu pequenos passos em direção ao Dean, que recuava.

"Eu sou o Doctor." ele disse ainda observando as reações de Dean.

"Doctor? Doctor quem? Doctor Sexy? É, você meio que interrompeu isso." Dean tentou dar uma risada sarcástica, mas quando percebeu que o homem que se auto proclamou Doctor apenas o encarou, a risada morreu em sua garganta. "Vamos, cara. Eu preciso de mais do que isso. Quem é você?"

"Dean," o homem novamente tentou se aproximar. "Pode me chamar de Castiel." sorriu.

"Ótimo. Agora me diga que porra você está fazendo na minha casa?" com um estalar de dedos, a luz voltou. Mesmo parecendo que esse momento durou horas, não havia se passado nem um minuto segundo o relógio digital na TV.

"Eu estive procurando por você por todo o canto." Castiel se sentou no sofá. Iluminado agora com mais clareza, Dean podia ver os traços daquele homem e engoliu seco. Dean sabia que era bonito, muitas pessoas o queriam, mas aquele homem tinha algo de diferente. "O que você me diz, Dean? Quer ir numa aventura comigo?" o olhar que Castiel segurava era forte e intenso.

"Hah, e quem não quer?" Dean brincou, visivelmente ainda desconfortável. "Mas isso não responde metade das minhas perguntas. O que você faz na minha casa e como você entrou aqui?"

"Entrei usando isso aqui" Castiel segurava uma espécie de caneta com estranhos ornamentos e uma luz verde no topo. Quando pressionou um botão ao lado e a caneta fez um barulho agudo. Ele se levantou e caminhou até Dean, que, dessa vez, não se moveu. "Eu estou aqui para te impedir de cometer os mesmos erros mais uma vez"

Dean se encontrava sem palavras sob o olhar intenso dos olhos azuis de Castiel. Aquelas palavras deixando a situação cada vez mais confusa.

"Okay..." Dean balançava a cabeça tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo quando Castiel o segurou pelo braço forte o suficiente para fazer marca e tocou em sua testa.

Num piscar de olhos eles estavam do lado de fora da casa. Uma caixa telefônica da polícia londrina, não muito grande, mas distintivamente azul, como os olhos de Castiel, atrapalhava a vista da casa da frente. Dean se encontrava confuso demais com toda a situação para vocalizar sua indignação por ser tocado sem permissão.

"Isso é um sonho... É apenas um sonho... Eu devo ter bebido demais e tô sonhando" Dean repetia em voz baixa, rosto contorcido em confusão, andando de um lado para o outro.

Castiel o segurou novamente e olhou bem em seus olhos. Estranhamente, havia familiaridade neles. Como se fossem antigos amigos.

"Dean, eu sei que isso é muito para você assimilar. Mas isso é real. Eu sou real. E eu estou aqui para te salvar da perdição." Castiel disse com a voz séria, mas havia um certo desespero por trás da expressão neutra. O moreno olhou para a casa onde estavam e suspirou. "Precisamos sair daqui agora. Vem!"

Dean sentiu Castiel o guiando até a caixa azul, parando por um segundo até destrancar e olhar para o novo companheiro.

"Não surta. Não tenho de explicar a física por trás disso, mas a TARDIS é muito maior por dentro." o loiro quase não teve tempo de assimilar a frase quando Castiel o puxou para dentro da caixa e fechou a porta.

O interior da misteriosa caixa se assemelhava ao interior de uma nave espacial. Mesas enormes com botões e mais botões. Televisores com imagens da cidade e até do espaço. Dean percebeu o tamanho gigantesco da caixa por dentro, mas lembrando das palavras do moreno, resolveu provocar.

"Nossa... Achei que era maior." Dean deu um sorriso preguiçoso e uma piscadela, fazendo o outro franzir a testa e inclinar a cabeça em confusão.

"Você é mesmo diferente do resto, Dean Winchester." e isso foi o suficiente para o loiro corar e tentar se distrair.

"Escolha um lugar e uma época. Qualquer lugar. Do universo inteiro." os olhos do moreno brilhavam com uma estranha animação.

"Uh... Marte?" Dean testou as águas, vendo Castiel sorrir.

"Ótima escolha!" o Doctor apertou uns botões e correu para o lado de Dean. "Se segura." avisou.

O chão da enorme máquina começou a tremer e Dean sentiu uma leve tontura.

"Chegamos! Quer ver a vista comigo?" Dean concordou com a cabeça.

Castiel abriu a porta da TARDIS e chamou Dean, segurando-o pela mão. Dean conseguia ver o solo avermelhado, o céu livre de luz artificial cravejado de estrelas, conseguia ver também o sol, mais distante que o normal. Respirou fundo e sorriu, admirando a vista.

"Uau... Essa é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Ainda não tenho certeza se estou acordado ou não..." Dean sorriu, olhando para Castiel. "Mas eu queria agradecer por você ter me mostrado isso."

Castiel sorriu, seus olhos formando pequenas rugas que Dean não podia evitar achar adorável.

"Eu concordo, essa é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi também." o Doctor lambeu o lábio inferior, ainda olhando firmemente para Dean, que repetiu o movimento inconscientemente.

Ainda guiado por parte de seu cérebro que dizia que isso era tudo um sonho, Dean atravessou o espaço que dividia os dois homens e colou seus lábios no de Castiel. Tudo parecia fruto de um filme de ficção, mas aqueles lábios eram reais demais. O Doctor se apoiou no quadril do loiro e respondeu o beijo, surpreso mas feliz com o desenrolar disso tudo. Ao se separarem, ambos sorriram, ainda enfeitiçados pelo olhar.

"Se eu soubesse que você reagiria assim, eu teria interferido na sua linha temporal antes de..." Castiel se segurou a tempo, disfarçando o olhar. Mas isso não passou despercebido pelo Dean, que segurou o Doctor pelo queixo e o fez olhar em seus olhos.

"Antes de que?" Dean estava genuinamente curioso. Ainda estava cheio de perguntas não respondidas.

Castiel suspirou e se sentou no chão, suas pernas balançando inocentemente no vazio do universo. Dean fez a mesma coisa, colando a lateral do seu corpo na do moreno.

"Eu sei que você não vai gostar do que vai ouvir..." Doctor olhava para o sol, pensativo. "Mas eu te vi nascer e crescer. Sempre de longe." nesse momento, Dean o olhou com expectativa. "Como um Senhor do Tempo, não me é permitido interferir na linha temporal de nenhum humano ou criatura."

"Criatura? Existe vida fora da terra?"

"Zilhões de espécies." Castiel respondeu sorrindo com a genuína curiosidade do humano.

"Uau"

"Sim, uau." Doctor riu. Tossiu de leve para limpar a garganta e retomar para o assunto principal. "Eu te assisti viver. Te vi sorrir e chorar. Te vi morrer..." Dean arregalou os olhos e encarou Castiel, esperando por respostas.

"Mas que diabos??? Como assim, Cas?" Dean se levantou, caminhando para dentro da TARDIS. Castiel em seu encalço.

"Cas?" o Doctor o encarou com carinho, porém confuso com o apelido.

"É sério que de tudo que falei, essa foi a única coisa que você pegou?" Dean rebateu, irritado e confuso com a nova informação. "Como assim me viu morrer?"

"Era para você morrer hoje. Quarta-feira, quatro de janeiro de dois mil e dezessete. Uma falha no sistema elétrico da sua casa se transformaria num incêndio, matando você." Castiel explicou roboticamente, como se estivesse lendo de um livro.

"E de todas as pessoas do mundo, você escolheu me salvar?" Dean se aproximou de Cas, o encarando com expectativa.

"Sim. Não me peça por respostas. Nem eu sei ainda o que me fez ferir as regras do Senhores do Tempo. Essa foi a coisa mais humana que eu já fiz." sua voz era dura, mas sua mão acariciando o rosto de Dean dizia outra coisa. Castiel tinha certeza da motivação.

"Deve ser sozinho viajar pelo espaço e tempo por toda a eternidade e nunca poder se comunicar com as pessoas." Dean o olhou, sorrindo.

"Mas-" o loiro riu, silenciando o Doctor com um dedo em seus lábios, ainda molhados do beijo.

"Eu posso viajar com você, sabe... Como agradecimento por ter salvado minha vida." os olhos de Castiel se encheram de alegria, fazendo-o sorrir, desta vez, com dentes.

"Será meu prazer." Cas disse e selou o contrato com um beijo.

Dean afundou as mãos no cabelo preto macio do Doctor enquanto sua língua explorava todos os limites possíveis. Ouviu-se um gemido de surpresa, que logo foi silenciado com a risada de ambos. O loiro se afastou do moreno, apenas o suficiente para o olhar nos olhos e estendeu a mão.

"Então vamos! Temos o universo inteiro e todo o tempo do mundo. E muito para explorar." Dean piscou para seu mais novo companheiro.


End file.
